Modern consumers purchase a wide spectrum of consumable products including everything from motor oil to baby wipes. Tracking such a variety of consumable products can be difficult and can often cause inconveniences due to mismanagement of supply. Subscriptions to order products at a specified rate can leave consumers with too few or too many. Variable rates of usage may further compound inaccuracies of subscription.